Lava Lair
Lava Lair – druga trasa Pucharu Małpy w grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Położona jest w Dino Mountain znanym z serii Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Opis thumb|left|Mapa trasy Lava Lair to trasa położona wokół wulkanu. Wyścig rozpoczyna się na zboczu góry. Zawodnicy muszą skręcić w lewo, gdzie trasa zjeżdża w dół i prowadzi do wzniesienia. Z tego wzniesienia należy wyskoczyć, aby znaleźć się na dalszej części trasy. Droga zakręca lekko w prawo, a potem w lewo do jaskini. Czeka tutaj seria zakrętów. Droga zjeżdża potem w dół i prowadzi na most. Po wyskoczeniu z mostu gracz musi przeskoczyć nad trzema skalnymi półkami, prowadzącymi na kolejny drewniany most. Ten most biegnie w górę i zakręca cały czas w prawo. Należy uważać na spadające z góry ogniste kule, wyrzucane przez wulkan. Po pokonaniu tego odcinka trasy gracz wyjeżdża z jaskini i musi zakręcić lekko w lewo. W tym miejscu trasa zbiega w dół, a także pojawia się na niej wylewająca się z wulkanu lawa. Gracz musi przejechać przez zbocze wulkanu. Jazda przez lawę nie zadaje obrażeń, ale znacznie spowalnia pojazd. Na końcu zbocza gracz wyskakuje w powietrze i ląduje na polu pełnym przeciwników. Należy przejechać przez pole do wąskiej dróżki, która prowadzi do mety. W wersji na Nintendo DS trasa jest praktycznie taka sama, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Na krawędziach drogi rozmieszczonych jest więcej przeciwników, a na drewniany most wewnątrz wulkanu nie spadają kule ognia. Niemożliwe jest także wjechanie do lawy, ponieważ droga prowadząca przez zbocze wulkanu jest odgrodzona. Muzyka Muzyka z tras wyścigowych zlokalizowanych w Dino Mountain zmienia się. Domyślnie jest to utwór Tumbling Xylophone, ale gracz może dokupić w sklepie kolejne utwory. Będą one się zmieniały automatycznie, lub po wyborze gracza. Konsole/PC }} Nintendo DS }} Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne SonicSegaRacing koncept 21.jpg Konsole/PC Lava Lair 01.png Lava Lair 02.png Lava Lair 03.png Lava Lair 04.png Lava Lair 05.png Lava Lair 06.png Lava Lair 07.png Lava Lair 08.png Lava Lair 09.png Lava Lair 10.png Lava Lair 11.png Lava Lair 12.png Lava Lair 13.png Lava Lair 14.png Lava Lair 15.png Lava Lair 16.png Lava Lair 17.png Lava Lair 18.png Lava Lair 19.png Lava Lair 20.png Lava Lair 21.png Lava Lair 22.png Lava Lair 23.png Lava Lair 24.png Lava Lair 25.png Lava Lair 26.png Lava Lair 27.png Lava Lair 28.png Lava Lair 29.png Lava Lair 30.png Lava Lair 31.png Lava Lair 32.png Lava Lair 33.png Lava Lair 34.png Lava Lair 35.png Lava Lair 36.png Lava Lair 37.png Lava Lair 38.png Lava Lair 39.png Lava Lair 40.png Lava Lair 41.png Lava Lair 42.png Lava Lair 43.png Lava Lair 44.png Lava Lair 45.png Lava Lair 46.png Lava Lair 47.png Lava Lair 48.png Nintendo DS Lava Lair DS 01.png Lava Lair DS 02.png Lava Lair DS 03.png Lava Lair DS 04.png Lava Lair DS 05.png Lava Lair DS 06.png Lava Lair DS 07.png Lava Lair DS 08.png Lava Lair DS 09.png Lava Lair DS 10.png Lava Lair DS 11.png Lava Lair DS 12.png Lava Lair DS 13.png Lava Lair DS 14.png Lava Lair DS 15.png Lava Lair DS 16.png Lava Lair DS 17.png Lava Lair DS 18.png Lava Lair DS 19.png Lava Lair DS 20.png Lava Lair DS 21.png Lava Lair DS 22.png Lava Lair DS 23.png Lava Lair DS 24.png Lava Lair DS 25.png Lava Lair DS 26.png Lava Lair DS 27.png Lava Lair DS 28.png Lava Lair DS 29.png Lava Lair DS 30.png Lava Lair DS 31.png Lava Lair DS 32.png Lava Lair DS 33.png Lava Lair DS 34.png Lava Lair DS 35.png Zobacz też * Icicle Valley * Rampart Road * Chilly Castle Kategoria:Tematyka ognia Kategoria:Trasy w Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing